


10 hal yang Harus Kamu ketahui tentang Yusuf dan Dilan

by fakirasupan96



Category: Dilan 1990 (2018), Tiga Hari untuk Selamanya
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clickbait, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Couple, Old Couple, Sex Life, anak kecil dilarang masuk !, seme perjaka/uke binal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: MENGEJUTKAN BEGINILAH KEHIDUPAN PASANGAN BARU YANG LAGI DIMABUK KEPAYANG INI!NOMOR 1 UDAH BIKIN KAMU BAPER !!!





	10 hal yang Harus Kamu ketahui tentang Yusuf dan Dilan

**Author's Note:**

> halo kamu yang disana, selamat datang di Ucup Dilan Universe, jika kamu fans om Nicho, kamu wajib nonton film 3 hari untuk selamanya !!! disana dia lucu kinyis-kinyis abis !!!!!!!

10 hal yang Harus Kamu ketahui tentang Yusuf dan Dilan.   
  
**1\. Bertemu didempetan ketek sobat commuter line**   
  
Yusuf itu orangnya sangat santai.  Hidupnya yang sudah ia jalani selama hampir 21 tahun ini ia rasakan datar-datar saja.  Tak ada spesial atau pun membuatnya tertarik, ya mungkin ia akan tertarik jika ada lintingan baru saja sebagai bentuk bayaran atas jasa membuatkan tugas teman-teman sejurusan arsitektur. Yusuf tak peduli jika nilai teman-temannya lebih tinggi atau rendah,  yang penting hasrat ingin 'giting' terpenuhi setiap hari.   
  
Ia terbilang anak paling manut sama orang tuanya. Passion menggambar yang ia asah sejak kecil dilarang ditumpahkan ke fakultas seni rupa dan desain ITB oleh ayahnya 'Gak ada masa depan kamu masuk sana.' jadilah Yusuf masuk ke fakultas Arsitektur UI. Gak neko-neko,  gak pakai acara ambek sana-sini yang penting buat yusuf masih bisa menggambar ya tidak apa-apa.   
  
Oke Yusuf sudah masuk ke semester lima. Tiga semester lagi kalau tidak malas,  Yusuf akan lulus. IPK-nya termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa ber-IPK tinggi, 3.67, sangat cukup untuk bahan kebanggaan bapaknya ke rekan kerja,  tetangga bahkan keluarga besar. Yusuf sih lagi-lagi biasa saja, yang penting bapaknya senang dan yang penting pasokan ganjo tetap aman.   
  
Walau berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada,  ada mobil, ada rumah, ada uang orang tua yang mengalir kayak sungai nil, penampilan Yusuf masuk dalam kategori penampilan mahasiswa proletar. Kaosnya belel,  kadang pakai kemeja itupun kalau sedang apes ketauan Bapaknya memakai kaus rakyat jelata. Setelah kaos, yang sering ia pakai saat ke kampus adalah kemeja flanel berwarna abu-abu kesukaannya dilengkapi dengan celanan jins yang sudah belel tentunya.  Untuk melengkapi penampilan uniknya ini, jika kamu mau ketemu dengan yusuf, kenali saja ia dari topi safari berwarna abu-abu kusamnya.   
  
Wajah Yusuf terbilang baby face, walau sudah berumur 21 tahun,  entah kenapa suaranya masih saja cempreng kayak bocah belum baligh,  padahal ucup sudah sering mimpi basah. Di umurnya yang cukup tua untuk merasakan seks yang katanya nikmat duniawi yang paling uenakk itu, sialnya Yusuf belum merasakan hal itu.  Sial ia kalah dengan sepupu perempuannya si Ambar itu, kalau mendengar cerita Ambar ia suka iri dengan pengalamannya. Bukan masalah laku tidak laku, jangan salah begitu-gitu banyak perempuan yang kecantol sama persona Yusuf,  tapi sialnya yang terpikat malah perempuan. Yes sayangku, Ucup kita yang tersayang ini gak doyan pewong, doyannya lekong, apalagi laki-laki manis seperti yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini.   
  
Ucup sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya,  dan kendaraan terfavorit, paling murah, dan idaman sejuta umat adalah commuter line.  Tiap tahun ucup harus menjadi ikan pepes di pagi hari, walau ada mobil ucup lebih tidak tahan telat ke kampus karena macet di jalan ketimbang didempet seperti pepes di commuter line. Beruntung ucup tinggi,  jadi dia tidak terkena kutukan ketek bau apek mas-mas tengik yang gak sadar diri kalau dirinya membutuhkan deodoran. 

 

Tapi berbeda dengan lelaki yang tengah bertarung menahan bau dan sesak di depannya, si lelaki manis itu sudah terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, mukanya sudah nampak bete dan tidak bergairah untuk ngapa-ngapain,  melirik handphone pun tidak. Yusuf kebetulan berdiri dipojokkan dekat pintu , spot terfavoritnya ketika jarus bertarung ditengah lautan dempetan manusia-manusia bar-bar, karena si lelaki manis tidak jauh dari jangkauannya,  dengan bermodal kasihan dan 'kesempatan kenalan' Yusuf menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, si lelaki menoleh ke arah Yusuf, alamaak~ dari samping aja tadi manisnya sudah kelihatan apalagi sekarang, manisnya bukan main.    
  


"Kamu mau berdiri di pojok sini? " tanya ucup dengan nada menawarkan.     
Si lelaki berubah sumringah dan mengangguk, dengan bersusah payah ia mendekati Yusuf,  dan sampailah ia dipojok dan Ucup berdiri didepannya menahan dempetan manusia barbar dibelakangnya dengan memegang tiang dan memerangkap tubuh si lelaki itu agar aman dari dempetan lautan manusia.  Ucup sebenarnya menahan beban banyak dibelakangnya tapi ia tetap bertahan dan stay cool sebisa mungkin, beruntung ketek Ucup bukan bau apek mas mas tengik.   
  


"Duh,  makasih banyak ya,  Aku gak tahu tadi kalo masih di situ sampe stasiun tempat aku turun aku pasti udah muntah, " ujar si lelaki manis.     
"Gak apa-apa, yang penting ketekku gak bau kan sekarang? "   
  


"Kamu wangi banget kok,  gak nyangka penampilannya begini tapi wangi.  Suka kadang tuh sama orang yang masih memperhatikan kebersihan, "  aduh jadi malu ucup dibuatnya.

Si lelaki manis ini perawakannya tinggi, tidak cungkring, pipinya sedikit gembil , rambutnya pendek poninya menutup dahinya.  Kulitnya tan agak lebih gelap dari Yusuf, tapi tetap membuat yusuf berdesir-desir, apalagi tadi ketika senyum, Duh Gusti rasanya ingin guling-guling gemas saja.     
"Aku Dilan." Yusuf baru sadar jika ia belum memperkenalkan diri pada si lelaki itu,  ah namanya Dilan. Kok imut sih :" namanya.    
"Yusuf. " Yusuf memberikan cengiran khasnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke Dilan.     
"oh Yusuf, oke Yusuf salam kenal ya. "   
"Panggil aja Ucup,  gapapa kok. Biar lebih akrab. " Dilan terkekeh,     
"Oke deh Ucup makasih ya. "   
"Kamu turun dimana? " tanya yusuf.     
"Di Lenteng Agung. "   
"Oh IISIP? "   
"Iya disitu,  kok kamu tahu, "   
Ya tahulah diakan punya beberapa teman sobat Baks disana.     
"Aku punya temen kuliah disana."   
"Oh ya? Wah..  Jurusan apa. Eh by the way,  kamu nanti turun dimana? "   
"Di UI. "   
"Oh anak UI toh,  jurusan apa? "   
"Arsi..,"    
"Wuih Arsi keren banget. "   
"Ah nggak,  biasa aja. Kamu jurusan apa? "    
"Aku jurnalistik. " Yusuf ber-oohh ria,  sepertinya Dilan ini mahasiswa baru, bajunya masih rapih walau rapihnya ya standar gitu.  Jaket denim celana jins, dan tote bag bergambar the beatles.    
Manis banget ya Gusti. Wah sasaran empuk untuk ajang PDKT dedek-dedek gemay.   
"Kamu semester berapa? " tanya Ucup.    
"Aku?  Hmm coba kamu tebak dulu," Ya ampun pake main tebak-tebakan segala.     
"Semester satu? " Dilan tertawa terbahak-bahak,  shit jangan-jangan Dilan lebih senior dari Ucup.    
"Seriusan aku kayak anak semester satu?  Aduh kayaknya aku harus numbuhin brewok biar keliatan lebih tua. "   
"Eh...  Jangan dong, kamu jelek kalo dibrewokin. " Ucap yusuf dan baru sadar kalau tidak seharusnya ia bilang seperti itu dan membuat Dilan terbahak-bahak lagi.     
"Loh emang kamu semester berapa? "   
"Aku..,  semester tujuh. " JEDER, SEMESTER TUJUH TAPI MUKA  _ BABY FACE _ TAK BERDOSA KAYAK GITU?  apakah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan susuk kembang kanthil?     
"Seriusan tujuh?"   
"Iya, terus kamu sendiri? "   
"err.. Aku lima,"   
" _ What _ ? Lima?  Yaampun, kupikir kamu angkatan tua yang lagi jadi asisten dosen. " disini Yusuf bingung sih antara ingin marah, gemay,  atau ketawa, memang setua itu kah mukanya?    
"Waduh tua banget,  aku gak setua itu lagi. "   
"iya ternyata masih bocah.. Hehhe"   
"Ya gak bocah juga. "   
"Oke-oke bocah puber. "    
Mereka sama-sama cengengesan kali ini.     
Intercomm di seluruh gerbong menyerukan sebentar lagi kereta mereka sampai di stasiun Lenteng Agung berarti itu juga tanda untuk Dilan agar segera bersiap turun.     
"Eh bentar lagi turun nih. "   
"Iya..  Aduh susah lagi ke pintu sebelah. "   
  


"Tenang biar aku bantuin kamu ke seberang ya. Pegang tanganku. " Yusuf mengulurkan genggamannya pada Silan,  dan Dilan menyambut genggaman itu. Kereta pun berhenti, dan Yusuf ancang-ancang suara dan pasang badan untuk Dilan.    
  


"Woi-Woi..  Minggir-minggir ada yang mau turun..,  set dah.. Awas-awas minggir. ITU YANG MAU MASUK BENTAR DULU..  ELAAH.. YANG TURUN DULU, NGERTI TATA TERTIB GAK. " ujar Yusuf yang mulai emosi dengan manusia manusia coomuter line bar-bar ini. Ia menarik Dilan untuk maju ke depan.  Tangan Dilan masih ia genggam, dan kaget juga ternyata tangan Dilan sangat lembut. Padahal tadi Dilan bilang ia anak semester akhir. Yang Yusuf tahu hidup sebagai mahasiswa jurnalistik itu lebih berat karena harus setiap hari liputan. Tapi tangan Dilan masih sangat halus, wow.     
  


"Nah oke silahkan turun," ucap Yusuf, senyumnya makin terkembang ketika ia berhasil membantu Dilan keluar dari lautan manusia  _ Commuter line _ .    
  


 

Belum juga sempat Dilan berterima kasih, manusia-manusia bar-bar commuter line langsung menyerbu masuk membuat Dilan terombang-ambing sampai kebelakang garis kuning.  pintu commuter line ditutup dan Yusuf hanya bisa melihat Dilan dari jendela pintu Commuter line.    
  


'YAELAH GUA BELUM DAPET NOMORNYA' teriaknya dalam hati. Ini menyebalkan, bagaimana caranya ia tahu nomor handphone Dilan.  Apakah dia harus tanya ke salah satu temannya yang di iisip? Semoga mereka tahu siapa si lelaki manis itu.    
  
  
**2\. Kak Dilan Anak Jurnalistik IISIP** **  
**   
' _ Bro _ ,  kenal yang namanya Dilan?  Anak jurnalistik semester 7'   
'Dilan?  Hmm kayaknya tahu.  Oh dia terkenal sih.  Dulu dia ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa Jurnalistik.  Dia kritis abis  _ bro _ ,  anak Persma juga,  emang lu kenapa tiba-tiba tanya tentang dia? '   
'Gak kenapa-kenapa  _ bro _ ,  tadi gua bantuin dia di KRL,  ternyata anak iisip.'   
  
Begitulah percakapan SMS Yusuf pada temannya  yang menjadi mahasiswa di IISIP. Wow banget, Dilan mantan ketua himpunan,  terus kritis jadi anak pers mahasiswa lagi. Aduh andai waktu itu Yusuf tidak lupa meminta nomor Dilan,  pasti PDKT-nya berjalan dengan lancar.    
  
Memangnya Yusuf sudah tahu, Dilan itu suka cowok atau nggak?  Ya belum sih, tapi Ucup sudah kepalang basah suka sama Dilan,  jadi hajar saja. Sudah lewat dari lima hari setelah insiden berdempetan di  _ commuter line _ ,  dan sejak saat itu Yusuf belum juga berjodoh lagi bertemu dengan Dilan.  Hidupnya kembali tidak bergairah dan datar. Hari ini ia pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Kerja kelompok sialan,  orang-orang tipe individualis seperti dia sangat benci kalau harus bekerjasama di sebuah projek kelompok, apalagi bersama teman teman di kelasnya.     
  


Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan gerbong sudah mulai sepi.  Biasanya kalau gerbong sepi seperti ini, Yusuf akan mencoret-coret sketchbooknya,  memotret dengan mata dan juga tangannya dan menuangkannya menjadi sebuah gambar. Sangking seriusnya,  Yusuf tidak sadar bahwa Tuhan sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.    
ketika sampai di stasiun berikutnya,  Dilan naik di gerbong tempat Yusuf sedang duduk menggambar.     
WOW JODOH!!  semoga saja. Saat Dilan melongok ke kiri ke kanan ia pun juga terkejut melihat Yusuf tengah duduk serius di pojok gerbong.  Dilan pun menghampiri Yusuf dan berdiri di depan Yusuf. Iseng, Dilan mengambil topi safari yang tengah ucup pakai dan membuat Ucup kaget dan marah.   


"WOI...  GAK SOPAN BANG.., Dilan? " Yusuf kaget ketika melihat lelaki manis yang ia temui lima hari lalu,  sudah berada di depannya pakai tersenyum lagi! Mimpi ketiban apa semalam Yusuf.   


"Serius amat sih.. Nanti stasiunnya kelewatan loh. " ujar Dilan sembari memakaikan topi yusuf lagi. Dilan lalu duduk di samping Yusuf dan sangat  takjub melihat yusuf menggambar di sketchbooknya.    


"Wih..  Keren banget!!  Bisa detil gitu."    


"Iyalah bisa, kan emang kerjaanya ngegambar."   


"hehehe,  iya sih." Yusuf masih fokus menggoreskan pensil mekaniknya ke atas kertas buku sketsanya.  Tanpa bersuara Dilan memperhatikan aktifitas Yusuf. Agak disayangkan kenapa Yusuf selalu memakai topi safari butut ini padahal secara tampang yusuf ini terbilang tampan dan manis, apalagi ketika sedang serius begini.    
Sambil memangku dagunya, Dilan memperhatikan pekerjaan yusuf. Yusuf tengah menggambar  deretan bangku di depan mereka yang tengah diduduki oleh beberapa orang. Ada yang tengah tertidur pupas,  ada yang sibuk dengan bukunya, ada yang sibuk dengan handphonenya, macam-macam dan Yusuf bisa memotret semua itu dengan  tangannya.     


"Kamu dari kapan suka gambar? "   


"Dari aku kecil,  sejak dikenalin bapak sama pensil.  Aku suka coret-coret tembok waktu itu,  lalu dikenalin bapak sama kertas, aku beralih jadi coret-coret di kertas.  Lalu setelah itu bapak kenalin aku sama berbagai macam pewarna, jadilah aku suka gambar sampai sekarang. "   
"hebat bisa konsisten. "   


"Ya soalnya aku gak tau harus ngapain selain ngegambar,  jadi ya. Gitu. " ucap Ucup berhenti sebentar dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Dilan.     


"Terus kamu,  kenapa masuk jurnalistik? "    


"Aku...,  suka jurnalistik hmm aku suka aja bantu orang dari tulisan. Gak tahu kenapa aku seneng aja di bidang ini. Dapet temen baru,  dapet kenalan baru, dapet kamu.. Eh maksudnya dapet temen baru kayak kamu, terus aku bisa ngobrol sama mereka itu yang penting. "    


"Ohh..  Gitu. " eh? Gitu doang? Padahal Dilan sedang ngode ke Yusuf.  Sepertinya Yusuf straight (?) atau mungkin memang anaknya gak bisa baca kode? Duh kayaknya memang Dilan lagi bermain-main sama bocah.     


"Cup..  Kapan-kapan gambarin muka aku dong."   


"Kayak sketsa mugshot polisi gitu? "   


"Ih..  Bukan itu yusuf, itu loh yang kayak di film-film film titanic itu. "    
  
Sebentar,  titanic? Gambar nude titanic?  Dengan model Dilan? Otak Yusuf langsung berpikir hal-hal erotis.  Astaga melihat Dilan telanjang? Disenyumin aja udah bikin Yusuf berdesir-desir pembuluh darah di kenti-nya,  apalagi menyaksikan tubuh Dilan tanpa busana, bisa coli berapa kali ucup hari ini.   
  
"Yusuf!  Yusuf! Ucup!! "   


"Eh iya apa? " Dilan membangunkan ucup dari lamunan joroknya,  membuat yusuf agak merona merah.    


"Kamu lagi mikir jorok ya? "   


"Nggak. Apaan,  ngawur. "   


"Halah.. Bilang aja cup kalo lagi engas* namanya juga anak muda.  Tapi jangan keseringan main sendiri, lututmu kopong entar. " canda Dilan, membuat Yusuf bertambah merona.     


"Tuh kan bener lagi mikir jorok..  Hahaha..," Malu banget Ucup dibuat Dilan, tapi gak apa-apalah yang penting bisa lihat Dilan tertawa.    
  
**3\. PDKT ala Yusuf Bikin Cewek Jadi Iri Sama Dilan**   
  
Sejak pertemuan kedua itu,  akhirnya Yusuf punya nomornya Dilan. Yusuf semakin gencar mendekati Dilan dengan caranya yang lumayan bikin hati kinyis-kinyis mengingat masa-masa kuliah dulu. Kebetulan Di semester ini Dilan sudah jarang ke kampus, karena mata kuliah yang tersisa  hanya mata kuliah penyusunan proposal penelitian. Alhasil mereka hanya bertemu di kereta seminggu sekali, itu pun tidak tentu dan jika keberuntungan sedang mampir.    
  
Ketika berbalas pesan singkat pun,  Yusuf sangat-sangat cupu dalam hal rayu-merayu.  Antara takut dan ingin langsung hajar, maklum homo discreet emang begini. Dilan yang menerima rayuan rayuan dari pesan singkat yusuf pun hanya tepok jidat,  dan kadang geregetan ingin remas pipi kenyal Yusuf yang putih itu.    
  
Masa iya , seorang mahasiswa semester lima, merayu dengan cara mengirim pesan seperti ini   
  
'Lan..  Aku baru sadar, coklat itu manis. Tapi...,  ternyata manisan kamu pas lagi senyum hehehehehe. ' rasanya Dilan ingin berkata kasar,  tapi karena Yusuf tampan dan manis, Dilan maafkan ketidakelitan gombalan Yusuf padanya. Dilan ngekos di daerah Kuningan sedangkan Yusuf tinggal di daerah Cikini sana. Suatu ketika mereka janjian untuk naik kereta bareng di stasiun Manggarai.  Seperti biasa kereta arah Bogor sangat penuh dengan manusia bar-bar. Sialnya waktu itu Yusuf dan Dilan terlempar sampai ke tengah gerbong dan berdesak-desakkan dengan beraneka macam orang, dan salah satunya orang mesum yang tidak tahu diri yang mengincar Dilan untuk dipegang-pegang bokongnya. Beruntungnya ada Yusuf yang sadar bahwa Dilan tengah diincar oleh si lelaki hidung belang. Dilan belum sadar jika ia menjadi incaran sedari tadi,  ketika si lelaki brengsek itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas bokong Dilan, Yusuf langsung menangkap tangan si pria itu.    


"Lu mau ngapain jing,  kontol lu dijaga,ngejauh gak lu dari sini atau gua bawa lu ke sekuriti. " ucap Yusuf dengan ketus dan pandangan yang menusuk.  Si lelaki ingin membalas namun mukanya kepalang malu tertangkap basah, apalagi ucapan Yusuf tadi membuat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dilan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia melirik ke arah Yusuf yang masih memasang muka garang,  ya ampun mukangarangnya kayak anak kucing sok-sok galak, lucu.    
Si lelaki itu akhirnya menjauh dari mereka berdua dengan muka yang sudah super malu.     


" Lan...  Kalo naik kereta hati-hati ya,  ada aja orang tai macem orang tadi gak sopan pegang-pegang. "   


"Kamu gak mau pegang-pegang Cup? "  Ucup langsung menyenggol Dilan untuk menjaga mulutnya dan dibalas Dilan dengan cekikikan saja.    
  
Rasanya bersama Ucup ada saja hal-hal menarik yang terjadi,  dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantannya. Ucup lebih menarik, bahan obrolannya bejibun, dan gebetan yang suka ngebaks* diantara gebetan lainnya ya cuma Ucup saja. Pertama kali tahu kalau ucup ngebaks ini gak sengaja. Itu pun baru ketauannya ketika mereka sudah kenalan selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Dilan sudah pernah mengajak yusuf ke kosannya, seperti yang ia sudah duga,  yusuf takjub dengan seisi kamar Dilan yang lebih banyak bukunya ketimbang ruang kerja Bapaknya di rumah, dan yang paling penting di kamar Dilan ada jendelanya cuy! Bisa ngebaks tanpa takut asapnya ngumpul di dalam kamar.    
  
"Lan...  Boleh ngerokok? "   


"Boleh duduk di samping jendela situ ya, " Yusuf mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping jendela.  Ia membuka tempat lintingannya dan mengambil satu linting baks lalu membakarnya.    
  
"...Ucup.., Kamu ngebaks? " tanya Dilan agak kaget.  Yusuf menoleh kearah Dilan sembari menghisap lintingan itu.    
  
"Iya.. Kalo gak ada ini,  bisa gila aku masuk arsi. Lagipula aku lebih suka ini daripada pil.  " Dilan melangkah mendekati Ucup.    


"Sejak kapan kamu ngebaks?"   


" SMA kelas tiga sampai sekarang. "   


"Lama juga ya.., aku penasaran sama baks,  tapi belum pernah ketemu temen yang ngebaks.  Aku mau cobain dong." ucap Dilan, Yusuf terdiam dan masih fokus menghisap lintingannya.     


"Ucup...  Ajarin Dilan.., "   


"Gak." singkat, padat, dan jelas.     


"Ih kenapa..???"   


"Kamu gak bakal kuat. "   


"Sok tahu."    


"Nanti pingsan lagi pas giting. " ejek Yusuf.     


"Ih sok banget, gak lah lebay banget.  Ayo dong cup ajarin."    
Ucup masih diam, mengabaikan  permintaan Dilan.    


"Cup ajarin..., kalau kamu nolak dosa loh.  Aku kan lebih tua. Kamu mau kualat. "    


"Biarin kualat."   


"Oh yaudah... , gak tanggung ya IP kamu jelek nanti. "     
Dasar Dilan,  yang kayak Ucup peduli saja sama IPK nya.     
**  
** **4\. Engas karena Dilan** **  
**   
Siapa sih yang gak engas melihat seorang Dilan.  Mau perempuan atau laki-laki (kecuali dia aseksual)  pasti juga pengen tidur sama ini orang. Engas itu alami,  tapi gimana cara individunya saja yang mengontrol nafsunya,  jangan sampai amit-amit amit merkosa anak orang. Yusuf anti banget sama hal-hal kayak gitu.    
  
Ada beberapa waktu Yusuf dihadapkan dengan  situasi-situasi sulit, karena ya mohon maaf otaknya gak bisa dikontrol kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Dilan.  Dilan sendiri juga sering sekali membuat situasi sulit yang bikin ucup salah tingkah, dan membuat ucup merah merona.  Ah Dilan suka banget lihat pipi ucup yang putih gembil itu merona.    
  
Seperti saat ini mereka tengah berteduh setelah berjalan-jalan berkeliling Kota Tua. Dilan yang mengajak Yusuf untuk menemaninya kesana,  kata Dilan ia ingin mencari narasumber untuk artikelnya. Karena panasnya minta ampun, Yusuf membelikan Dilan es mambo rasa fanta. Iya es mambo yang di plastikan lonjong itu.     
"Nih.., " ucup menyerahkan sebatang es mambo pada Dilan dan disambut bahagia oleh Dilan.     
"ah.., akhirnya makasih Ucup. "  mereka mulai menikmati es tersebut dengan khidmat dan bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menyentuh yang dingin-dingin juga.  Awalnya ucup fokus dengan orang-orang yang tengah lalu lalang di depannya, namun ketika tidak sengaja melirik Dilan, kenti-nya berdesir-desir saat mulut Dilan yang menurut ucup seksi itu menyedot es itu. Kedua bibirnya mengatup disekeliling esnya dan sekali-kali menyedot es tersebut. Penis Yusuf menegak dalam balutan jinsnya.  ASU! Kenapa Dilan erotis sekali cuma dengan menghisap es batangan.    
  
Ditambah lagi ketika Dilan mengeluarkan es itu dari mulutnya,  dan memperlihatkan bibir Dilan yang merah dan sedikit doer karena dinginnya es itu,  menambah kesan erotisnya semakin kencang.    
  
Asu!!  Rasanya Yusuf ingin sekali berteriak dan berlari menjauh dari Dilan.  Ini sangat membuatnya frustasi, apalagi ketika Dilan memulai kembali aksi sedot-sedotan esnya,  RIP ucup in pieces. Dan btw celana dalam ucup udah basah daritadi karena ucup udah keluar tanpa disentuh apapun.    
  
Hebat betul persona Dilan.     
"Loh Ucup kamu kenapa? "    
"Gak apa-apa. " Asu kamu Dilan!!     
  
Tidak hanya itu saja,  ada banyak sebetulnya hal-hal yang membuat Ucup engas hanya karena kelakuan Dilan,  contohnya lagi ketika Dilan makan pisang. Dilan mengakui buah kesukaannya adalah pisang.     
"Pisang itu enak banget apalagi kalau dicampur es krim sama susu kental manis,  atau dicampur dijadiin smoothies." ketika Dilan ngomong seperti itu saja, Dipikiran Yusuf,  Yusuf sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh    
'Aduh.. Dil kamu makan kenti ku pake es krim juga aku rela, 'ujar Yusuf dalam hati. Khayalan liar Yusuf diperparah dengan aksi bar-bar Dilan saat memakan pisang.    
Perlahan tapi pasti Dilan mengupas satu persatu kulit pisang itu,  lalu mulai mengulum ujungnya dan mengemut ujung pisang tersebut, membuat penis Yusuf menegak tanpa disentuh didalam jinsnya.     
'crot' Yusuf ejakulasi tanpa dipegang lagi saudara-saudara.     
  
sepertinya Yusuf harus mulai membawa Celana dalam serep untuk jaga-jaga jika ia tegang ketika bersama Dilan.    
  
**5\. Ucup jealous!** **  
**   
Ngomong-ngomong,  mereka hampir lima bulan temenan dan makin dekat loh. Satu sama lain saling ngode tapi tidak ada yang berani bilang duluan.  Dilan memiliki beberapa pertimbangan, ia takut Yusuf itu hanya main-main saja mengingat umurnya yang masih muda, nah yang tidak diketahui Dilan, ucup sebenarnya sangat serius ngegebet Dilan,  tapi ya namanya juga bocah, masih takut dia tertampar kenyataan kalo semisal Dilan menolak dia.    
  
Hari itu Dilan memutuskan untuk menguji apakah ucup benar-benar serius PDKT atau hanya main-main dengannya. Untuk membuktikannya ia meminta bantuan sahabat karibnya merangkap Friends with Benefit  ketika Dilan sedang bosan dan piyan sedang tidak pacaran dengan siapa-siapa.    
'Piyan bantuin gue dong, '   
'bantuin apa? '   
'Bikin bocah jealous'   
  
Begitulah kira-kira percakapan mereka.  Piyan yang memang asalnya jahil, oke-oke saja. Kebetulan hari ini Dilan mengajak yusuf untuk menemaninya mencari buku buat keperluan seminar proposal,  dan Yusuf senang dong diajak pergi yang ia pikir hanya berdua, ternyata ketika sampai di toko buku, Yusuf terkaget-kaget meliha t seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan sama-sama keriting seperti dia, sedang bercanda tertawa dengan Dilan.    
  


'ANJIR ITU SIAPA?? ' teriak Yusuf.     
"Eh Yusuf udah dateng tumben gak telat.  Eh iya kenalin ini Temen deket gue namanya Piyan..," muka Yusuf benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol kalau sedang kesal dan sebal.  Cemberutnya bikin Dilan ingin mencubit pipi Yusuf gemash.    
"Piyan, "   
"Yusuf. " tukas Yusuf dingin.      
"Nah udah kenalan kan.  Yuk aku mau cari buku dulu. " mulailah mereka mencari buku untuk keperluan proposal Dilan. Hati Yusuf bertambah mengkel ketika Dilan hanya meladeni Piyan ketimbang dirinya,  pake ketawa-tawa kayak orang yang baru pacaran lagi! nyebelin! Sebenarnya mereka itu beneran teman atau pacar? Kalau pacar kannYusuf bisa mundur dari awal!! Atau jangan-jangan Yusuf keduluan Piyan untuk menyatakan cinta ke Dilan.  Aduh Asu!!    
  
Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicari, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran kesukaan Dilan. Piyan duduk berhadapan dengan Dilan sedangkan Yusuf duduk disamping Dilan. Mukanya masih masam tak karuan.    


"Lan..  Pesen yang biasa kan? " tanya Piyan.     


"Iya. Yang biasa ya.  Hehehe makasih Piyan. "    


"Lu mau pesen apa? " tanya piyan pada ucup   


"Samain aja sama dia" ucap ucup merujuk pada Dilan.     


"Oh oke, bentar ya. " piyan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memesan makanan ke kasir.    


"Ucup. Ucup kok diem aja sih. "   


"Laper. "   


"ah biasanya laper gak gini.  Ucup kenapa cerita dong ke dilan. "    


"Gak papa. " Makin-makin  Dilan menahan diri untuk tidak mengunyel-unyel pipi Ucup.     


"Yaudah kalau ucup gak mau cerita,  Dilan aja deh yang curhat. Cup.. Piyan ganteng ya.., sayanf banget udah punya cewek. "   
Ucup langsung mendelik,  apa-apaan sih Dilan daritadi.     


"Pacarin aja kalo ganteng. " ucap yusuf ketus.     


"emmh.. Gak ah dulu udah pernah icip,  Piyan enak jadi temen aja. "   
Ucup makin mendelik kearah Dilan.    


"Icip? "   


"Oh.. Ya aduh lupa bilang.  Dulu kita pernah FWB-an." Jeger!!!!  Ucup seperti disambar petir, rasanya ingin beranjak saja darisitu. Posisinya sangat rawan saat ini,  tapi kata Dilan, si brengsek itu sudah punya pacar. Tapi siapa tahu tiba-tiba si cecunguk brengsek itu meninggalkan pacarnya dan memacari Dilan?  Aduh mampus Ucup. Dia perlu gerak sangat cepat kalau begitu.    
  
Piyan 10 menit kemudian datang dan 15 menit kemudian makanan mereka dihidangkan oleh pelayan.     
Dilan yang pertama kali menyantap dengan bahagia mie goreng sea food kesukaanya. Seperti belum makan tiga hari,  Dilan dengan lahap menyantap makananya dan tanpa sadar, ujung-ujung bibirnya sudah belepotan sisa mie.    
  
Piyan yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Dilan hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Dilan.     
"Lan... Makan yang bener dong. Belepotan ini. " ucap Piyan mengelap sudut bibir Dilan dengan tisu.     
Duh panas!  Lihatnya. Kok mereka makin-makin seperti pasutri muda baru nikah.     


"Makasih Piyan,  uhuk-uhuk...,"    


"ck, makan tuh jangan buru-buru, nih minum," tukas ucup sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Dilan dan sepersekian detik kemudian mengutuki diri sendiri karena bernada kasar pada Dilan,  duh bego! Cup gimana mau dapetin Dilan kalau gini terus.    


"Iya maaf deh...  Makasih ya ucup," Dilan meminum air pemberian ucup.     
  
Ucup kembali makan dengan (tidak)  khidmat, ia tahu sekali-kali Piyan mencuri lirik ke arahnya,  entah apa alasannya, bodo amat. Setelah perut kenyang dan hati gembira (minus ucup) Piyan memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, karena ia harus bertemu dengan pacarnya setelah ini.     


"Yaah..  Piyan gak asik nih tiba-tiba cabut. "   


"Sorry ya,  Doi minta ditemenin ke tempat lain abis ini."    


"Uhuk.. Cepet ajasih cabut uhuk.. " ujar yusuf disela-sela batuk buatannya,  bukannya kesal, Piyan malah tergelitik untuk menjahili Ucup lagi dengan mencium kening Dilan    


"Muach..  Dahh sayang..," JEDER!!!! KURANG AJAR SETAN ALAS KADAL BUSUK!!!    
  
Mereka berdua saling diam di kereta.  Haei lagi-lagi sudah malam dan gerbong kembali sepi malam ini.  Ucup bersidekap kesal disamping Dilan, entah harus bagaimana ia menetralisir  rasa kesalnya sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Apalagi  menyangkut tentang Dilan.    


"Ucup kenapa diem lagi? " Ucup mengabaikan pertanyaan Dilan dan masih berfokus pada pantulan dirinya di jendela commuter.     


"Ucuuuup...,  kok diem sih... "  lagi-lagi diam, hingga panggilan yang ke empat kalinya,  Dilan memutuskan untuk memanggil ucup dengan berbisik di telinganya.     


"Ucup sayang... ~ kamu kenapa, " seketika bulu kuduk ucup hingga bulu jembutnya berdiri karena hal ini,  dan sialnya kenti Ucup yang tadinya aman-aman saja sekarang malah berdiri meminta perhatiannya.    


"Anjirr apaan sih Lan.  Gajelas kamu!! "   


" Abisnya Kamu, ngacangin Dilan. Kamu marah ya sama Dilan? "   


"Gak, "   


"terus kamu kenapa? "

"ngantuk. "   


"Boong! Ucup kenapa sih...,  "    


"Gak kenapa-kenapa. "   


"Pasti cemburu yaaaaa. "   


"Geer kepedean. "   


"Cemburu sama Piyan yaa.. " lalu  Ucup benar-benar diam sekarang. Rasanya hatinya sesak sekali.  Tapi dia bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Sedari kecil dia sudah diajarkan jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain dengan mulut,  karena mulut itu bisa lebih tajam dari pisau, apalagi Ucup gak mau tidak sengaja berkata kasar pada Dilan apalagi sampai menyinggung hati Dilan.  Alhasil Ucup semakin tertunduk dan matanya mulai merah dan meneteskan air mata.    
AIR MATA BANGSAT!!  KENAPA NGALIR PAS DI SITUASI  KAYAK GINI SIH!! rutuk Ucup.    


"Loh..  Ucup kok nangis..  Hei ucup.. Ucup kamu kenapa. Yah ucup kok nangis. " Ucup masih diam dan mulai berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir.     


"Ka.. Katanya cuma temen,  tapi ke. Kenapa mesra banget. "    
Sepersekian detik Dilan terdiam,  dan langsung sadar kembali, astaga Ucup menangis karena hal itu?  Manis nanget anak ini Ya Tuhan.    


"Ya ampun Ucup,  piyan sama aku emang temenan kok, dia emang suka begitu kalau bercanda.  Kamu gaperlu jealous sama Piyan. "   


"Dih..  Si.. Siapa yang _jealous_.. "  Duh Gusti,  masih saja berkilah.     


"Yaudah terus ucup maunya apa sekarang? " tanya dilan lembut sembari mengusap rambut ucup.    
  
Ucup diam sesenggukan, matanya mulai sembab karena dikucek-kucek oleh ucup. Beruntung gerbongnya saat ini benar-benar kosong, hanya ada satu dua orang yang berada di gerbong itu namun mereka pun duduk di gerbong  depan yang biasanya orang malas untuk berjalan ke gerbong gerbong paling depan dan bertumpuk di belakang.    


"Ucup..   _Jealous_ sama piyan? " Ucup akhirnya mengangguk.     


"Ucup mau jadi pacar Dilan? " Ucup mangguk malu-malu dan masih mengucek matanya. Dilan terkekeh lalu memeluk Ucup di dadanya.  ya Gusti, GEMAS BANGET SAMA ANAK INI.    


"Ucup.., Ucup maafin Dilan ya.  Dilan baru tahu kamu tipe orang yang kayak gini.  Tapi  _ i can't  help it you are so cute _ .  Apalagi pas lagi jealous.  Aku juga suka sama kamu. Dari awal malah. Kamunya aja yang bego baca kode.  Terus aku suka banget kalo kamu ngambek pengen tak uyel-uyel loh itu pipi embul. " bukannya tenang dalam pelukan Dilan,  ucup malah tambah sesenggukan    
  
"Loh..  Ucuuup kenapa nangis lagi taaahh.. "   


"Kok..  Jadi kamu yang nembak..  " ucap Ucup sesenggukan. Dilan terkekeh lagi,  ya ampun fix banget dia pacaran sama bocah gemuysh.     


"Yaudah nanti kamu tembak aku sekali lagi lain waktu, sekarang ....,"   
Dilan mendekatkan mulutnya lagi ke mulut dan membentuk gestur berbisik ke Ucup.     


"Mending kamu nginep di rumah aku,bobo temenin aku. "  Muka Ucup langsung memerah, aduh ini anak gampang sekali ditebak.     


"Ih apaan sih Lan... "   


"Gak mau nih~ ? Serius? ~"

"Tapi gak indehoy ya.., "   


"iya Ucup sayang...," ujar Dilan sambil merangkul leher Ucup dari samping. Hari itu sesampainya di kamar kos Dilan, sesuai dengan permintaan Ucup,  mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal nakal dan sebatas berbaring di kasur sambil peluk-pelukan mesra. Ucup memeluk dada Dilan dari depan lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Dilan, seakan-akan ingin bermanja saja hari itu bersama laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Dilan balas memeluk lelaki yang lebih darinya itu, dengan sayang ia mengusap rambut Ucup, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya karena membuat hati ucup keblingsatan.  

 

**6\. Akhirnya diajarin ngebaks**

Mereka sudah berstatus pacaran selama hampir empat bulan. Seperti halnya pasangan lain, tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda dari sebelum mereka pacaran dan setelah mereka berstatus pacaran.  Mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi yang agak lain, Ucup jadi lebih sering menginap di kosan Dilan, apalagi ketika ia sedang banyak tugas seperti ini. Rasanya kalau ia kerjakan di rumah pusing pasti ia pusing sendiri. Ucup pun mengerjakan tugasnya di kosan Dilan, dan tidak lupa biar lebih santai lagi, Baks selalu menempel di bibirnya. Dilan yang melihat hal itu pun semakin penasaran kenapa Pacarnya bisa berfungsi walaupun dalam keadaan sedikit high.  

“Ucup…  aku bingung deh. “

“Hmm? “ 

“Kamu kok masih bisa ngerjain tugas,  kan kamu lagi ngefly,”

“Otakku lebih lancar mikir kalau lagi ngefly,”

“masa sih?  Aku juga mau dong. “ Ucup langsung menoleh ke arah Dilan,  duh nih anak masih aja mau nyobain. 

“Udah aku bilang,  kamu gabakal kuat. “

“Ah Ucup mah,  gak seru. Aku mau nyoba sekali aja…, nanti kalo gak enak aku bilang kok. “

Ucup lagi-lagi diam.  

“Ucuuuup…, ayo dong ajarin.  Ucup.” Ucup yang tengah berkutat dengan tugasnya akhirnya memyerah juga, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. 

“Okay.., aku bakal ajarin kamu. Duduk sini. “  Ucup menepuk-nepuk meja belajar Dilan, buku dan segala tugasnya sudah ia taruh di lantai. Dilan duduk diatas mejanya dan memperhatikan Ucup yang bersiap untuk ‘mengajarkannya’.

“Tahu yang namanya Shotgun Kiss? “ Dilan menggeleng.  

“Jadi aku bakal isep asapnya dulu dan nanti aku isitlahnya aku transfer dari mulutku ke mulutmu. “

“Aw..  Seksi banget sih. “ ujar Dilan.  Kayaknya ini anak salah persepsi deh,  Batin Ucup. 

“Aku tiup..  Kamu hirup. Oke? “ 

“Hah gak ciuman dong. “

“Ya gak perlu.., Lan aku tinggal tiup kok. “ Dilan memanyunkan mulutnya sebal,  oke jujur-jujuran aja nih dari awal meeeka jadian hingga saat ini, Ucup hanya mencium Dilan secara romantis di kening dan di pipi. Belum pernah sama sekali ia cium Dilan sekilas di bibir,  apalagi melumat bibir dan lidahnya. Dilan harus sabar betul menghadapi situasi Ucup. 

“Yaudah coba..,” Ucup mulai menghisap Baks-nya lalu mengumpulkan asapnya di mulut. Dilan sedikit grogi ketika Ucup perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnnya ke bibir Dilan. Mata Ucup entah kenapa memancarkan tatapan seksi dan mengintimidasi membuat ‘adik’ Dilan semakin tak nyaman dibuatnya. Ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak dua senti saja,  Ucup pun meniupkan asap itu ke mulut Dilan dan Dilan langsung menghirupnya. Mata mereka tidak lepas memandang satu sama lain, Dilan akui lagi, bahwa tatapan Ucup jarang sekali seperti ini. Ucup lebih sering memberinya tatapan hangat dan lembut dan kadang tatapan ngambekannya yang menjadi favorit Dilan. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Dilan melihat tatapan Intimidatif dan seksi dari Ucup.  

 

Ketika menghirup asap itu,  Dilan tidak batuk-batuk karena memang ia juga merokok. Ia memang bukan perokok aktif yang tiap hari merokok,  tapi memang kadang-kadang kalau dia ingin ia pasti merokok.

“Gimana? “  tanya Ucup masih menatap Dilan lekat.  

“Aku belum  _ high.  _ Tapi aku mau lagi.” jawabnya. Kedua tangan Dilan mulai digelayutkan manja di leher Ucup.  

“Mau lagi? “

“Iya tapi pake cium.” ucap Dilan yang entah kenapa nadanya jadi ikut-ikutan manja.  

“Manjanya keluar. Bohong kamu kalau belum high. “

“Ih Dilan gak boong. Kayaknya yang bikin Dilan High bukan baks kamu.  Tapi mata kamu.” Ucup menyeringai mendengar ocehan pacarnya itu, sepertinya Dilan mulai nge _ -fly _ .  

“Mata aku kenapa? “ 

“Mata kamu bikin Dilan engas. Tapi kamu gak pernah nyentuh Dilan sama sekali. “ 

“Kamu mau aku sentuh dimana. “ balik Dilan yang menyeringai saat ini sembari menuntun tangan kanan Ucup menyentuh selangkangan Dilan dan berbisik di telinga Ucup.  

“Sentuh aku disini. “ Selangkangan Dilan sudah mulai mengeras,  begitu juga dengan Ucup. Dilan yang saat itu hanya memakai celana boxer bergambar anjing dalmation kesayangannya sudah sangat kentara terlihat menggembung dan tidak nyaman, dengan gampang tangan ucup menyelusup ke dalam celana Dilan dan meremas pelan penis Dilan yang tidak ditutupi apa-apalagi. Tangan kiri Ucup masih mengepit selinting baks yang tadi ia hisap, dan tangan kanannya bergerak aktif diselangkangan Dilan membuat Dilan mengerang keenakan daritadi.  

“Ahh.., Ucup..  Jangan diremes terus dong. “

“Sini mulut kamu aku cium, “ ujar Ucup, ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama, menembakkan asap baksnya ke mulut Dilan namun kini Dilan juga aktif,  dan langsung mencium Ucup dan melumat lidah Ucup dengan nafsu. 

Ucup melakukan  _ shotgun kiss  _ berkali-kali pada Dilan dan sekarang mereka sudah berpindah tempat dan posisi menjadi terduduk di tempat tidur dengan Dilan yang berada dipangkuan Ucup.  

“Kita mau ciuman aja yang?  gak mau ewe? Kamu gak mau ewe aku?” Tanya Dilan,  yang saat ini sudah seratus persen giting karena dicekoki baks terus menerus oleh Ucup, disaat Dilan semakin sange karena giting, Ucup mengalami kebalikannya, dia baru sadar kalau Dilan sudah benar-benar high dan ia tidak mau melakukan hubungan seks tanpa persetujuan pasangannya. Aduh mana sudah kepalang basah selangkangannya.  

“Dilan… , ewenya nanti aja ya..  Kita ngebaks aja. Gak perlu pake ewe,”ujar Ucup sembari mengusap pipi Dilan.  

“Ahhh,  Ucup.. !! Gak mau! Dilan mau dienti.. Ayo dong aku engas nih karena kamu. “ Dilan menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Ucup membuat Ucup harus semakin tahan godaan untuk tidak meng'hajar' Dilan dengan penisnya.  

“Nggak sayang. Kamu gak sadar seratus persen. Mending kita bobok aja yuk. “

“bobok?  Bobok ngenti kan yang? ayo, aku siap sekarang kok.  Ayo yang… “ 

“Bobok,  as if tidur sayang,  bukan ngentot. Okay.., aku juga udah capek hari ini.  Besok pagi kamu mau apa aja aku turutin oke? “

“Yaudah kalau gitu,  Ucup diem aja, biar Dilan aja yang kerja.” ketika Dilan ingin meraih retsletingnya, ucup langsung menghentikan tangan Dilan.  

“ Dilan… , dengerin Ucup oke?”

“Ih Ucup gak seru ah. Yaudah aku main sendiri aja di kamar mandi. “ dengan itu,  Dilan langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Yusuf dan pergi ke kamar mandinya, meninggalkan yusuf yang sejujurnya sudah basah bukan kepalang.  Alhasil ia hanya mengganti celana setelah mengelap sedikit penisnya lalu berbaring di kasur Dilan. Se-sangenya Ucup, ia tetap paling anti kalau pasangannya belum pada tahapan yang benar-benar sadar, itu sama saja masuk ke dalam kekerasan seksual bagi Ucup.  

 

Beberapa menit kemudian,  pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Dilan sudah berganti celana dan mencuci mukanya. Dilan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh ucup dan memeluk badan ucup dengan erat.  Sembari menjadikan dada Ucup sebagai bantalannya. Ucup mengusap rambut Dilan dengan perlahan, membuat Dilan semakinnyaman berada diposisinya. 

“Yang..,  nyanyi dong buat aku. “

“nyanyi apa? “

“apa kek,  kamu kan udah nyebelin banget hari ini.  Bikin sange tapi gak bertanggung jawab.., “

“Iya..  Kamu mau aku nyanyi apa. “

“Terserah kamu, “

“Oke, aku nyanyi. “

_ Sementara lupakanlah rindu _ _  
_ _ Sadarlah hatiku hanya ada kau dan aku _ _  
_ _ Dan sementara akan kukarang cerita _ _  
_ _ Tentang mimpi jadi nyata _ _  
_ _ Untuk asa kita ber dua _

Dilan cekikikan mendengar suara Ucup yang sember kayak bajaj baru dihidupkan, pacarnya ini memang hanya pintar menggambar tapi buta sekali ketika berurusan dengan nada.  

“Tuh kan ketawa, “

“Biarin abis suara kamu jelek banget. “

“Yang penting kalo desah gak sember.., “

“Halah..  Ngeselin, “ ujar Dilan. 

Mereka kembali diem-dieman tapi diam yang bikin nyaman satu sama lain.  

“Ucup… , kamu tahu gak sih apa yang paling berharga dihidupku saat ini? “

“Ortu? “

“Kok kamu gak pede gitu sih cup.  Ih padahal orangnya kamu, “

“Ya aku merendah untuk meroket.., gak mau sombong. “

“Bahasamu dek.. Dek..,”

“Udah ah tidur gih..  Met tidur Lan.. “

“Met tidur yangku.  Besok pokoknya kita ngewe!!!”

“iya.”

Hari itu Ucup dan Dilan tidak jadi indehoy,  tapi berhasil mengetahui kelemahan satu sama lain,  Bahwa Dilan kalau giting bawaannya sange.  

 

**7\. Ngajarin Ucup _Sex Ed_ 101**

Setelah kejadian itu,  keesokan harinya, seperti yang Ucup duga Dilan bakal tepar seharian. Dilan masih menempel nyaman disamping Ucup sambil memeluk badannya erat.  Ucup tak bisa dibuat bergerak oleh Dilan, padahal dia sudah kebelet pipis daritadi. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah keluar dari jerat pelukan maut Dilan, Ucup bisa pergi ke kamar mandi dan melaksanakan semua hajat yang bersangkutan dengan selangkangan termasuk,  coli. 

 

Selesai melakukan semua hajat,  perut pun terasa lapar ia lihat jam sudah menujukkan hampir pukul 12 siang,  wah pantas saja. Ia membuka lemari bawah meja belajar Dilan, dan melihat masih ada dua indomie soto yang tersisa.  Ya sudah ia putuskan untuk memasak dua indomie tersebut. 

 

Dapur kos-kosan Dilan berada di pojok lorong kosannya. Beruntung hari itu sudah masuk  _ weekend  _ dan membuat Ucup agak lebih leluasa ‘bergerak’.  Selesai memasak dua indomie goreng itu, ucup kembali ke kamar.  

“Lan.., bangun sarapan dulu. Udah siang, “ ujar Ucup sembari menoel-noel pipi Dilan.  

“ahh..  Bising ah, aku ngantuk.”

“Indomie goreng ini.  Kamu gak mau? Serius nih?  Kan suka? Yaudah aku makan ya, “ mendengar kata indomie goreng,  Dilan langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun. 

“Ih jangan serakah dong! Iya-iya bangun. “  

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Dilan agak tampak lebih segar dari yang tadi dan siap untuk menyantap mie goreng kesukaannya.  

Ucup sudah duluan menyantap sarapannya sembari membuka laptop untuk meneruskan tugasnya yang tertunda semalam. Dilan duduk di samping Ucup semangkuk mie sudah berada di tangannya.  

Dilan selalu suka ketika Ucup tengah bermuka serius seperti ini.  Semakin seksi menurutnya. Dilan itu kelemahannya ada dua, pertama Ucup giting,  kedua ucup yang bermuka serius. Rasanya kalau melihat ucup yang sedang serius begini,  Dilan seperti sedang dipelihara oleh om-om, ahh apalagi sekarang rambut Ucup tengah dikuncir cepol, menampakkan leher jenjang Ucup yang Dilan sukai.  Ini semakin membuat Dilan engas. 

“Ucup… “

“hmm.. “

“Aku udah bilang belum sih ke kamu soal ini? “

“ Apaan? “

“Kamu kalau lagi serius begini,  bikin Dilan engas. “ Ucup tersedak mendengar ocehan Dilan.  

“Lan..  Baru bangun loh.. “

“Abis kemarenkan belum selesai, terus kamu jahat gak mau nerusin. “

“Ya kamu setengah sadar, aku gak mau kayak gitu. “

“Sekarang kan udah sadar, ayo dong cup. Ucup baik deh. Ucup belum icip Dilan juga kan. “

Ucup terdiam,  aduh gimana ngomongnya ya.  Sebenarnya Ucup belum bilang pada Dilan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti  _ how to have sex with a guy _ . Ia perjaka tingting yang ciuman pertamanya saja dengan Dilan.  Nanti kalau dia mengaku, apa Dilan bakal  _ ilfeel _ ?  

“Lan… , kamu harus tahu sesuatu.  Sebenarnya…,” Ucup terdiam lagi. 

“sebenarnya kenapa? “

“sebenernya..,  aku, “

“kamu apa?  Impoten? “

“NGGAK LAH,”

“ya terus apa?  Kamu belum pernah ewe sebelumnya sama cowok? “  _ Jackpot _ . Ucup semakin mingkem dibuatnya.  

“... Ya ampun cup,  jangan bilang aku cowok pertama kamu. “ Ucup mengangguk tertunduk,  UCUP KENAPA KAMU MANIS BANGET SIH. Teriak Dilan dalam hati. Walau sudah jalan beberapa bulan,  ini fakta yang baru dilan ketahui tentang pacarnya, dan menemukan fakta bahwa Dilan adalah laki-laki pertama yang berhubungan dengan ucup,  Dilan sedikit lebih lega. 

“aw,  Ucup.., jangan merendah gitu dong.  Kan kita bisa belajar sama-sama. “

“Aku takut aku bakal kalah sama mantan  _ sex partner   _ kamu yang dulu-dulu, “

“ _ Sex is great with them,  _ tapi itu kan dulu.  Sekarang aku sama kamu. Udah berkali-kali aku bilang,  aku lebih nyaman sama kamu dibanding sama mereka. Mereka oke tapi gak se-oke perlakuan kamu selama ini ke aku.  Jadi, jangan sedih ucup.., nanti aku ajarin kok.., “

“Tapi.., “

“Gak ada tapi-tapian ah,” Dilan kini duduk dipangkuan Ucup dan menelantarkan mie goreng yang baru setengah ia santap lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ucup.  

“Nah sekarang..  Dek Ucup… , coba minta ke Kak Dilan baik-baik buat ajarin kamu ya. “ mereka bertatapan dengan intim, Ucup lalu tersenyum tipis padanya. Ucup benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengan Dilan, menghabiskan waktu menjomblo selama hampir 21 tahun karena takut salah langkah menggebet cowok,  akhirnya ia bertemu Dilan. Dilan yang perhatian dan pengertian, walau sedikit menyebalkan karena sering bercanda tentang umur Ucup yang lebih muda dan pengalaman ucup yang masih cetek dalam hal percintaan. 

“Kak Dilan... Yang baik,  ramah, seksi, dan bohai.  Ajarin Ucup ewe dong kak. “ ujar Ucup sambil mengelus pipi Dilan. Dilan tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Ucup.  

“Ih apaan,  aku gak bohai ah.  Tepos begini, “

“Tinggal rajin-rajin squat aja.  Apa rajin aku remes aja biar makin ngebentuk, “ Ucup meraih pantat Dilan lalu meremasnya dengan sensual.  

“Ih…   _ newbie _ nakal ya. Katanya perjaka tapi nakal.  Bohong kali nih.” mereka bercumbu mesra, bergelut dengan lidah satu sama lain lalu melucuti pakaian mereka hingga kulit telanjang mereka  bersentuhan langsung. 

Walau terbilang  _ newbie  _ Ucup sedikit tahu bagaimana. Memuaskan kekasihnya.  Ia menjelajah ke leher Dilan, mengigit pelan lehernya lalu menyedot dengan nafsu bekas gigitannya membuat Dilan mengerang geli bercampur nikmat.  Setelah puas di daerah leher, Ucup turun sedikit kebawah menginvasi dengan menyedot kedua puting Dilan secara bergantian membuat Dilan makin mengerang nikmat. 

“Ah…  Cup.. Jangan main diatas aja dong.” dengan mudah Ucup mengangkat Dilan yang masih berada dipangkuannya, menghempaskan Dilan ke tempat tidur dan mulai menyerangnya lagi. Semakin kesini serangannya makin mengganas, Dilan agak kaget ya katanya perjaka tapi mainnya udah kayak yang pernah tidur sama banyak laki-laki.  

Disaat selesai menghisap kenti milik Dilan dan bermaksud untuk ketingkat selanjutnya dengan memasukkan penis Ucup ke liang kenikmatan Dilan (*oh shit i am bad at this), Dilan terbangun dan menghentikan aksi Ucup.  

“Eh tunggu dulu..,  jangan ditusuk dulu.  Kamu pake kondom dulu. Bentar aku ambil,” Dilan membuka laci meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kondom berukuran standar dan menyerahkannya pada Yusuf.  

“Nih pake…,” Yusuf diam,  Dilan diam. Yusuf memperhatikan kardus kecil yang diberikan oleh Dilan, ini makenya gimana?  Tanya Ucup dalam hati. 

“Kamu kenapa diam? “

“er… aku...aku gak tahu pasangnya gimana. “ Dilan terbahak lagi,  ya gusti!! Lucu banget punya pacar yang newbie dalam hal seks kayak begini, Dilan mengambil kembali kondom itu.  

“Kamu pas diajarin  _ sexual education  _ di sekolah kemana sih? Gak masuk ya?  Jangan bilang kamu belajar sex dari film porno. “ Ucup tertohok karena semua yang dikatakan Dilan benar adanya.  

“Gini loh makenya, kamu buka bungkusnya terus pasang ke kenti kamu, tapi pasangnya lebih enak kalau kenti kamu udah ereksi jadi…. ,” Dilan membuka bungkus kondom tersebut lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengapit kondom itu dimulutnya dan dengan  lihai memasangkan kondom itu ke penis Ucup dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Ucup bener-bener dibuat gagap, mukanya langsung memerah karena tidak menyangka Dilan akan melakukan hal ini padanya. ASTAGA SEKSI BANGET MULUTNYA!! teriak ucup dalam hati.  

“nah biar lebih enak nusuknya… kenti kamu harus keras dulu,  buat bikin keras…,” masih di posisi yang sama, Dilan pun memulai menjulurkan lidahnya lagi dan menyentuh kepala penis Ucup dan menjilatnya perlahan dari atas,  lalu ke batang penisnya, dan sampai ke buah zakar Ucup, begitu terus hingga lima menit telah berlalu. Tak puas menjilat Dilan juga mengulum dan menaikturunkan mulutnya di penis Ucup sembari sekali-kali menghisapnya agak kencang.  Udah dihisap kencang, ditambah lagi gerakan naik turunnya semakin cepat, membuat Ucup semakin tidak tak tahan untuk ejakulasi. 

_ “oh fuck..   _ Dilan.. Aku mau keluar,” 

“ah jangan keluar dulu, enti Dilan dulu baru kamu boleh keluar. “ 

“.... Emang muat? “ GUBRAK,  GAK JADI ENGAS DILANNYA MALAH MAKIN KETAWA GARA-GARA PACARNYA.  

“Ucuuuuuuppppp…  ini nih yang bikin aku emush sama kamu.., Ya Gusti,  ya di  _ stretching  _ dulu dong lobangnya sayang,  biar lebih agak kendor. “

“Pake apa? “

“Jari sayang..  Apa kamu mau liatin aku pemanasan dulu? Yaudah deh aku contohin dulu, “  Dilan duduk membelakangi Ucup lalu menaikkan pinggulnya dan memperlihatkan lubang kenikmatan Dilan persis dihadapan Ucup, dengan posisi kedua kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar dan menampakkan lubang nikmat yang akan Ucup masuki.  Tak lupa memberi pelumas pada jarinya Dilan pun memberi pemaasan pada lubangnya dengan memasukan satu jarinys terlebih.

Pemandangan di depan Ucup benar-benar sudah melewati kata luar biasa.  Muka Dilan yang semakin engas, erang-erangan Dilan yang semakin liar dan erotis memberikan efek yang kuat pada ereksi Ucup.  

“Ahhh..  Ucup.. Kalau kontol kamu yang masuk pasti lebih enak.  Kontol kamu udah keras lagi, Dilan pasti makin gila. Ahh.. Ahh..  Gak kuat Ucup.. Cepet masukin… ,”ucap Dilan, Jari yang sudah masuk ke liangnya sudah mencapai tiga jari menekan-nekan  _ sweetspotnya  _ berkali-kali.  

Ucup perlahan mendekati Dilan, dan mengikuti seluruh hal yang dilakukan Dilan tadi,  ia memberi pelumas pada penisnya lalu bersiap untuk menusuk Dilan. 

“Kamu yakin? “

“Aduhh aahh.. Ucup jangan kebanyakan nanya dong…. Enti Dilan sayang,”

Dilan mengerang cukup keras, ketika Ucup secara perlahan tapi pasti mulai masuk ke liangnya.  Inikah yang dinamakan surga dunia? Penis Ucup benar-bemar diapit mantap oleh dinding rektum Dilan, padahal ia belum memaju-mundurkan penisnya tapi dengan begini saja ia yakin pasti ia langsung kelluar.  

“Aww.. Aw.. Aw..  Ahh.. “

“Dilan?  kamu gak apa-apakan? Sakit ya? Aduh maaf ya… “

“Ahhh sakit tapi lama-lama gak kok,  ayo masukin lagi, kamu belum sentuh  _ sweetspot  _ aku, gerak dong cup goyang aku.  “ Ucup diam sejenak, menyamankan posisinya didalam tubuh Dilan. Setelah beberapa menit, ucup perlahan mulai bergerak maju-mundur, apitan rektum Dilan membuat Ucup hilang kendali, ia pun mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.  

“Ahh.. Ahh.. Enak cup..  Yang keras dong sayang. Ah iya..  Yang itu tusuk lahi bagian itu enak banget sayang. “ Kurang puas dengan posisi Dilan saat ini,  Ucup mendekap Dilan dan membuat dilan terduduk dipangkuan Ucup. Ucup juga tak lupa memuaskan bagian tubuh Dilan yang lain dengan menciumi tengkuk Dilan dan memuntir kedua puting Dilan bergantian. Dilan dibuat kewalahan dengan anak kemarin sore ini.Ucup benar-benar jenius,  sekali diajarkan ia sudah mahir membuat Dilan gak karuan. “Ah Cup… . Dilan mau keluar…,”

“Keluar sama -sama yang.. ,” mereka klimaks Bersama-sama. Badan Dilan dibuat luluh lantak oleh Ucup.  Mereka berbaring sembari berpelukan satu sama lain, Dilan sudah setengah ngantuk di dalam dekapan Ucup begitu juga dengan Ucup.  

“Yang.. Abis ini main lagi yuk..  Tapi gayanya ganti,” dan mulailah kehidupan seks ucup Dilan darisana dipenuhi dengan eksperimen dan gaya baru.  

 

**8\. Kejutan untuk yang terkasih**

Berpacaran dengan Ucup berarti juga harus berpacaran dengan kebiasaanya,  Ucup tipe orang yang mendengarkan tapi seperti orang yang tidak mendengarkan. Tiap kali Dilan berceloteh panjang lebar, Ucup diam saja sembari menggambar Dilan di buku sketsanya atau sembari mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.  Saat ini pun ketika Dilan tengah membicarakan masa depan mereka berdua, Ucup melakukan hal yang sama. 

“Cup nanti kalau kita udah kaya,  kita beli rumah yang gede, dan kamu yang bikin desainya ya. “

“hu-um”

“terus nanti jangan lupa desainin perpustakaan mini aku. “

“hmm, “

“Oh iya..,  aku juga punya cita-cita nanti kalau aku punya uang aku mau bangun perpustakaan independen yang isinya buku-buku mahal dan bagus, “

“hoo, “

“Ihh..,  Ucup kok hmm hamm hmm aja sih,  ngomong dong.. Kamu dengerin aku ngomong gak sih, “

“Dengerin yang,  kamu mau kita punya rumah aku yang desain,  kamu mau dibangunin perpustakaan mini di rumah,  dan kamu mau punya perpustakaan independen, “

“Iya… , nanti kamu yang desainin ya! “

“Iya sayang. “ 

Setelah percakapan itu,  Kebetulan Dilan dan Ucup sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga mereka tak sempat untuk bercengkrama atau sekadar ngobrol sebentar.  Ketika Dilan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin menemui Ucup, ucup malah menolak untuk ditemui. Katanya sibuk dan sedang ribet di rumahnya.  Dengan perasaan kecewa Dilan cuma ber-ohh saja, dan menunggu Ucup untuk mengontaknya lagi. 

Hampir seminggu kemudian,  Ucup mengontak Dilan dan menyuruhnya untuk ke kampus hari itu. Dilan bingung kenapa dari semua tempat,  Ucup meninta untuk bertemu di kampus. Sesampainya di fakultas Ucup, Ucup sudah berdiri menyambut Dilan. 

“Ucup kenapa di kampus sih ketemuannya? “

“Ada yang mau aku tunjukin ke kamu tapi kamu harus tutup mata dulu. “

“ya ampun pake tutup mata segala,  ada apa sih emang? “

“udah tutup mata aja,  nanti kamu bakal tahu sendiri, “

“Okay.., tapi tuntun aku ya, “ Dilan menutup matanya dan Ucup menuntun Dilan menuju aula pameran karya anak arsitektur angkatan Ucup.  

“Nah sekarang, kamu boleh buka mata, “  Mata Dilan terbelalak ketika melihat maket bangunan yang Ucup desain adalah perpustakaan yang beberapa minggu lalu ia ceritakan detailnya. Dilan sangat terharu,  bahkan detailnya pas sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau. 

Ucup mendekati dilan lalu berbisik

“Aku baru bisa kasih kamu ini,  _ happy anniversary  _ Kak Dilan, “ Pipi Dilan memerah, antara mau menangis terharu dan camput aduk.  Kalau tidak di tempat umum, Dilan sudah pasti peluk Ucup dengan erat dan bonusnya bakal Dilan  _ service _ seharian.

“Duh..  Cup, oke deh hari ini kamu aku kasih  _ full service ya  _ dek” dan Ucup nyengir bahagia.  

 

 

  1. **Proposing**



Bertahan hidup di fakultas arsitektur merupakan hal yang paling hebat yang pernah Ucup jalani selain mengabulkan permintaan pacarnya saat ngeseks.  Akhirnya Ucup lulus hari ini dengan prestasi cumlaude, Ucup sendiri pening dengan kenyataan ini, kok bisa? Ah sudahlah mungkin sedang hoki. Yang datang ke wisudanya tentu saja bapaknya,  lalu ambar dan kakak ambar, dan yang terakhir Dilan. Dilan sendiri sudah lulus setahun lebih dulu dari Ucup dan saat ini sudah bekerja menjadi wartawan di salah satu media besar di Jakarta.

Ambar sudah kenal dengan Dilan begitu juga dengan mbaknya Ambar. Mereka sudah akrab sebelumnya,  hanya bapak Ucup saja yang tidak tahu kalau lelaki manis ini adalah calon menantunya. 

Setelah wisuda selesai mereka semua ditraktir oleh Bapaknya Ucup makan di restoran sunda. Dilan dan Ucup duduk bersebelahan, tadi sebelum ke restoran ini,  Ucup bilang pada Dilan ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya. Jujur ini membuat Dilan gugup. Ada apa ya? Kok tiba-tiba ucup mau ngomong berdua saja? 

“Lan..  Ngerokok yuk, Pak aku ngerokok dulu ya sama Dilan” 

“heleh..  Anak muda jaman sekarang,  abis makan harus banget ngerokok, “ ucup nyengir.  

“Bentaran aja pak,  ayo Lan.. “

Mereka pergi ke bangku taman  yang berada di taman belakang restoran itu.  Tempatnya agak menjorok ke dalam, dan jauh dari tempat orang-orang bersantap.  

“Ucup mau ngomong apa tah? “

“Lan..  Err.. Aku mau tanya sesuatu hal sama kamu,”

“ Tanya apa sayang?  Pake ada pemberitahuan segala mau tanya, “

“Ini serius Lan,  aku lagi gak bercanda,”

“O… oke,  lalu? “

“Lan…, aku gak tahuharus bilangnya kayak gimana,  aku bukan orang yang romantis dan gak neko-neko. Aku sadar aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu,  apalagi bayangin kita pisah, itu biisa bikin aku gila. Aku mau terus-terusan sama kamu. Apapun resikonya.  Jadi… , kamu mau jadi partner aku dalam sukanya aku dan dukanya aku? “

dilan terdiam,  ia benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa oleh Ucup.  UCUP NGELAMAR DIA, GUSTI!!! DILAN MAU LONCAT AJA RASANYA. 

“ _ of course i do!!   _ Aku juga gak bakal bisa pisah sama kamu,  walau nantinya bakal sulit aku tahu kita bisa. “ 

“ _We can_ Lan..   _We can_. Makasih Lan.  _ Love you, “ _

_ “love you too, " _

 

**10\. 20 tahun bersama kamu**

 

Lucu ketika kita mengingat-ingat memori-memori masa lalu bersama pasangan setelah 20 tahun tinggal bersama.  Dilan kini menjadi salah satu pemimpin redaksi media independen yang membahas mengenai politik dan isu minoritas,  sedangkan Ucup menjadi salah satu arsitek ternama di Jakarta, agak klise memang. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang mereka rancang berdua semasa mereka muda dahulu.  

 

Rambut Ucup sekarang buzzcut, setelah bersama selama hampir 20 tahun,  Dilan melihat bahwa sang kekasih semakin mendewasa dan menua secara seksi.  Di ranjang pun, ia semakin pintar dan lihai, membuat Dilan bisa orgasme berkali-kali hanya dengan permainan yang dilakukan oleh Ucup.

 

Setelah seks yang fantastis dan menakjubkan tadi malam,  pagi Ini Dilan benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena badannya sakit semua,  ya namanya juga sudah berumur kepala empat. Ucup masih tertidur pulas disampingnya.  

Selama 20tahun bersama,  kebiasaan Dilan tidak berubah sama sekali. Ketika ia bangun terlebih dahulu, ia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur.  Saat ini pun juga begitu. 

“Kamu gak bosen apa,  liatin muka tidur aku pagi-pagi, “ujar Ucup tiba-tiba, matanya masih tertutup rapat.  

“Nggak dong,  kalau bosen aku udah lama tinggalin kamu, “ Ucup merubah posisi tidurnya kini menghadap Dilan yang tengah tersenyum padanya.  Tubuh telanjang mereka masih bergemul dalam selimut. 

“Kamu gak bikin sarapan? “ tanya Ucup yang kini sudah melek dan menatap Dilan. 

“Gak bisa gerak. Kamu goyangnya kemaren terlalu hebat, “

“Siapa yang minta dikencengin coba?  Ahh.. Mas cepetin lagi.. Ahh, ayo siapa coba,”ujar Ucup sembari menirukan gaya bicara Dilan yang membuat Dilan merona seketika.  

“Soalnya enak sih,  siapa suruh punya kenti idaman boty sedunia,” 

“Tapi boty idaman aku cuma kamu yang. “ ucap Yusuf sembari mengecup bibir Dilan sekilas lalu bangun dari tidurnya.  

“Kamu mau kemana deh.. Masih pagi.., nanti aja makannya, “

“Nggak..,  kamu makan jangan telat dong yang.  Aku siapin dulu sarapannya ya. “ setelah mengecup Kening dan bibir Dilan,  Ucup keluar dari kamar mereka.

 

Siapalah yang menyangka cerita yang berawal dari pertemuan tidak disengaja di  _ commuter line _ berujung pada sesuatu hal yang lebih besar dan membahagiakan lagi. Ini hanya ringkasan dari cerita Ucup dan Dilan,  masih banyak cerita manis,suka dan duka mereka saat menjalani hubungan, lain waktu jika kamu masih menunggu cerita ini,  aku akan menceritakan cerita lain mereka. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> komentar kalian sangat berfaedah untuk kelanjutan fanfic -fanfic akoe.. heuheuheu.. 
> 
> oh iya mohon maaf kucing dilan masih libur :'( belum sepa berdarah-darah karena lagi skripsi


End file.
